


Want to do something well do it yourself. (Drabble)

by Lanis



Category: Batman: Death in the Family (Movie 2020), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanis/pseuds/Lanis
Summary: The thing is it has never really stopped. It was not unexpected, to say the least, taking away (practically stealing) the kid from Talia Al-Gul was not the smartest plan and totally had its consequences.
Kudos: 24





	Want to do something well do it yourself. (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sketch writing for doodles I draw on twitter. I'd never really posted anything, though I write often. I would love to find beta and/or co-creator who would be interested in discussing batfamily ideas and just simple drabbles to write at free time. It won't be like a job, just if someone is interested in, well, talking about those things please leave a comment or note me - https://twitter.com/DcEat

The thing is it has never really stopped. It was not unexpected, to say the least, taking away (practically stealing) the kid from Talia Al-Gul was not the smartest plan and totally had its consequences. Like constantly moving from one place to another, constantly making more and more forgery, constantly learning to be a freaking parent when he was a kid himself. However, it has never crossed Jason’s mind to stop and just go back to this vengeance plan he thought of at the start. No matter how much he wanted to destroy all those people, who somehow manage to take every part of him and break into pieces, he knew it would probably take his life in the end and lives of so much more and ruin even greater amount. Damian was small, Jason sometimes though if he was like that when he was a kid, just smiling at people who meant to ruin him. 

This time on the roof when Talia made her statement, he thought of that a great deal but not for long. He never really saw himself as an empathetical kind, not to the point when getting to know a toddler, who was barely verbal, would change everything. But each passing day seeing Damian he could not get over Talia just using her own son. Did she brought him to life just to destroy Bruce? Was this boy anything more than just a growing weapon? What will happen to him when Batman falls? How much will she twist this kid’s mind to get rid of the Bat? At first, he tried to ignore it, whatever it is. Damian was no one to him, he was meant to be used to take down either Wayne or Al-Ghul and Todd should not really care. There are so many twisted children on the streets why this one should do any difference to him he had no idea. 

Somehow that is exactly what has happened, the difference it is. Jason was broken long before Bruce found him. Bad upbringing was shining right through him no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Some things are just meant to stay, he guessed. His chances at having a normal life were non-existent, he would end up either doing crime or dead. Somehow, he managed to actually do both, well he was a gifted kid. But Damian on the other hand… He had a chance to get away. Get away as far as possible from his crazed-ass mother and assassins and a guilt-bearing dad with martyr complex who would totally turn him into another Robin, and he would end as fucked-up as Jason and Dick were. He could have a normal life. At the start Jason did not really know what to do with that sort of thoughts. Getting Damian to foster care would do nothing even with a high-ass forgery, even if he will get him to, well, particularly anywhere Talia would find Damian. And oh boy if Todd won’t be dead at this point, he will totally regret it. There were not a lot of plans to be honest. He couldn’t give a kid to anyone, because he went with a package of assassins going for your head and ass and probably Batman at your doorstep as soon as he’ll figure it out. Not a lot of people can handle any of them for sure.  
As days went by, the time of Damian trainings came closer and closer. Jason had no plan. He grew close to the kid even attached. He did not use the word “love”, Todd thought that after all he was uncapable of this one feeling exactly. But each passing day he had less and less motivation on his ongoing vengeance plan. Don’t get it wrong, he hated both Talia and Bruce but what their death will bring him he could not figure out. He was shallow to the point when probably after destroying those two he would just go onto a killing spree until he’d be shot either by police or by a new bat-kid. Because what else had he left there? No family, no friends, he is officially dead to the world and probably to himself. Devastating. At this point of his brainstorm, he really felt shallow. Whatever he would do there will be no way out for him, there is nothing left out of him as well. But the kid… Well, the kid could have something, right? Jason called it hyper-fixation. He ran out of options that would bring out any result for him at all and his brain made a shitty decision. Todd couldn’t give a kid to anyone because it will be the time he is out the door – Talia or Batman are at the window. 

Want to do something well do it yourself. Jason knew Batman better than anyone, at least he liked to think so. He did not know Talia that good, but neither did she knew him and his tricks. They were even here. Also, she did not expect Todd to be such a dumbass to actually steal a kid from an assassin clan and ran off. One should never question his stupidity, Jason thought as soon as they got out of town.


End file.
